toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bermuda
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gardening page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vultraz (Talk) 06:46, July 18, 2010 Nice! Hey, I might use those gag icons for my page, like put a photo of my highest gag in each track! --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 14:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey, you're doing great on the wiki! And I like how you added the gag icons on the gag articles, well I gotta go! Talk to ya later! :D --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 01:52, January 15, 2011 (UTC) npc Hey, I'm really good at taking pics of NPC's and Manforthejob said I should ask you which ones are needed. I'm really good in my opionion at taking pictures. So tell me what I can do! 1 down tons to go. I finished the pic for Franz (Punchline Gym) Hey Berumda, will you friend my "Buster" toon on toontown. Could i be friends with your highest character? thanks a lot. KingdomDemyx 18:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC)Buster Another page done :D Well, another SOS Toon is completed! Nice job! Man for the job 21:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping me out, Ill custromize my sig now, by the way I added some more locations of NPC's. Man for the job 17:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the message I dont know Soggy Nell or Soggy Bottom, but I know one of them is in The Brrrgh The ones I do know but dont have time to edit are: Madam Chuckle: Tee Hee Tea Shop (Silly Street) Clumsy Ned - Plummeting Pianos (Alto I believe) Moe Zart More Scores (Alto) Prof. Guffaw - Laughing Lessons (Silly?) Flim Flam - Flowery Flute Fleeces (Tenor) Julius Wheezer -Etude Brute (or something like that...) (Baritone Nancy Gas (Whoopee Sofa Cushions, but it may be the one across the street, I forgot. Its on of the first on Punchline place =)....so yeah) Testing Signature Test to make sure it properly appears: 01:55, January 28, 2011 (UTC) link=User:Bermuda 05:14, January 28, 2011 (UTC) link=User:Bermuda|Nights' Userpage link=User Talk:Bermuda|Talk Page 05:18, January 28, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hey, Sorry if my Ask Demyx logo was a copy of yours. I just wanted to make one for myself! Would you like to meet me on toontown at sometime today? Id' love to! Id love to help with WikiTasks! Thanks for the invite. Chester5687 03:44, January 30, 2011 (UTC)Chester5687 Hey have ya got that browser fixed? If not, go out and buy that harddrive! I really want to meet you on Toontown! Oh, and to help you, do you need any pictures for your wiki tasks? If so, tell me and i'll go on toontown now and take them! The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 08:11, January 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Do tell me! Ok good night! (Its 8 in the morning here!) Ill try my best! The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 08:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) So are you! The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 08:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) So...... About your templates....... THEY ARE Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Me, gamer and you should talk about where to put them and all. Man for the job 10:01, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh and I looked at Kingdoms Channel and I saw yours, looks coolieo! Man for the job 11:00, February 2, 2011 (UTC) New Main Page I like the way it looks but can we have less reference DayDream-Land Express. Just because there are many users who make news blogs and it wouldn't be fair to just have one. I think we should have a template with all the news blogs listed with a link to the newest issue of each. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 12:50, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, apart from that its fine! Man for the job 13:01, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Yesterday, me and Bonkers went out and got pics for Shave and a Haircut for both NPC and building :)! Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 10:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) You won! The results are in and you have won the election! Go to request adminship from Wikia. Be sure to mention about the election we had so they know your supposed to become and admin. Happy Editing! I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 12:56, February 12, 2011 (UTC) COOL are you an admin now? Man for the job 17:09, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I do, feed the dog at 4:30 lol. No but good luck and do you think we should spruce up the page now ur an admin? Man for the job 17:13, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Hey Nights please message me when you get your hard drive, I really want to friend every person on the wiki.(Not hackers or anyone mean though) WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 13:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Help Hey Nights, I kinda need help spicing up my new profile page can you give me tips? I really want to add my Toontown stats and laff ang gags oh and I've seen pages with like a background color I would also like one please make it yellow if you could ty! WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 10:37, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Um Nights I kinda need more tips i need help on templates, like the one you have on your profile that things that say "Nights does not have the Drop track" or "Hey I'm Bermuda.But you can call me Nights" Ty WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 12:21, February 19, 2011 (UTC) my cog suit stats are better than yours I'm an 110 laffer and I'm a: Mr Hollywood: Level 43 Robber Baron: about Level 15 Legal Eagle: Level 9 Yesman: Level 7 hmmm Hmmm, I'd think about getting a new computer if I were you, sorry that your connection isn't very good. !_! just now you changed the Field Office templete and undo the my work, on a wiki contributor so you won't get into trouble -_-. ''-_- --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 21:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) '' ... You know when you posted the Evil Kids Bugs info you could removed the last sentence Idea OK, maybe I should make a new template for SOS Field Offices. --ToontasticToon212 (Talk to me!) 20:51, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Tell me... Yo Nights! Please tell me when you get your new hard drive. I really want to meet everyone on the wiki. Thanks WilburStorm The New Storm in Toontown! 10:30, February 23, 2011 (UTC) thank you I feel very welcomed here. I've always loved wikis and Toontown and this one (at least some pages) looked like they needed some serious help (no offense). Oh! Didn't know, Note : To solo the VP, I go alone ok? --ToontasticToon212 (Yippie Rules, why dont you talk to him?) 23:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I saw a video on youtube about a VP solo, they were like two toons and each one had a separate side. They both were like 130 laffers. --ToontasticToon212 (Yippie Rules, why dont you talk to him?) 23:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Ah Yes Ah Yes, I remember that wiki, but would they LET me adopt it? After all, I would be new to their wiki, its actually Flippers's wiki. But I shall think about it. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 07:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) OK Well, I could but do you think they'd like me? Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 08:06, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Ill try in a min. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 08:11, February 27, 2011 (UTC)